A conventional apparatus for controlling a construction machine is usually constructed such that control mode well adapted to the kind of operation to be performed is selected and instructed by actuating a plurality of switches arranged on an operation panel. The instructed control is executed by the actuation of the switches.
In practice, however, selection and instruction of a certain control mode adapted to the kind of operation being performed by actuation of the plural switches leads to a result that an operator bears a heavy burden. In addition, a control mode is often incorrectly selected, and as the kind of control mode increases, a danger of performing an incorrect operation increases correspondingly. Hence, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for controlling a construction machine wherein the burden to be borne by an operator can be reduced and a danger of incorrectly selecting a control mode can be eliminated reliably.